


Challenge

by rad_twister



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Captivity, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Season/Series 06, Skybound - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Threats, i'm so sorry jay, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister
Summary: Jay is summoned to the captain's quarters.
Relationships: Nadakhan/Jay Walker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Challenge

“What do you want?” Jay snapped as soon as the door closed behind him.

The Djinn looked up when the Blue Ninja entered. “You’ve seemed very tense lately. I’ve been wondering if, perhaps, there is something bothering you.”

Jay didn’t even know how to respond to that, rage bubbling up under his skin. “You— I—” he stumbled over his words, thoughts racing too quickly in his utter disbelief to come out in any incoherent fashion. “Something bothering me? You want to know if there’s something _bothering me_?!”

Nadakhan stood up, noting with keen eyes how violently Jay flinched back, glancing around as if just now noticing that he was trapped in confined quarters with the pirate. “Is it so unbelievable?”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Jay hissed, trying the door handle. It wouldn’t budge. His heartbeat sped up, breaths coming in at a quicker pace. The last time the door didn’t move…

He yelped at the soft touch on his hip, practically jumping out of his skin. One of Nadakhan’s hands clamped down on the Blue Ninja’s shoulder, spinning him around to face him. “Hm. I’ve always been under the impression that I’m rather good with words.” His lips curled upwards in a small smile. “But I guess I’ll just have to take one helpless human's word for it instead.”

Repeating himself, Jay quietly asked: “What do you want?” He resolutely stared at the ground; anywhere that wasn’t directly in the Djinn’s black eyes was good. “You called me in here for a reason. Get it over with.”

Hand sliding down to the small of Jay’s back, the pirate guided him further from the door, further into the room. “Like I said earlier: you seem tense. All I want is to... _talk_.”

Jay shuddered. “N-no. Don’t.”

Nadakhan laughed darkly. “Don’t _what_ , Jay?” He knew exactly what. “What don’t you want me to do? I’m only offering help. Of course, if you’re really so dead set on me not doing something _,_ then you could always just wish everything away. _Everything_ , even the memories, the _really bad ones_. That offer always stands.”

His hands clenched, the brief pain from his fingernails digging into his palms enough to distract him from the phantom pains he didn’t want to address. “Never! I’m not giving in. Nightmares are a small price to pay for keeping you from succeeding. You’re _never_ going to break me.”

The pirate leaned closer to Jay. “We’ll see about that,” he murmured… and then let the young man go, crossing the room to go fiddle with something on the far end. After a few seconds, he looked up. “What genre of music do you favor most?”

Shaking ever so slightly, Jay shrugged. He didn’t think that his answer would matter. 

“I hope you don’t mind some traditional music from my homeworld, then.” He pressed a button, and a lively tune filled the air. It wasn’t much like anything in Ninjago, operating on a different scale and played by unrecognizable instruments. 

“It’s nice,” Jay remarked honestly. “Different, but nice.”

“Good.” Nadakhan floated over to Jay, setting one of his hands on his shoulder and the other on his hip. The Blue Ninja froze. “Would you care for a dance?”

Timidly, he shook his head, and tried to pull himself out of Nadakhan’s grasp, but the pirate Djinn held on tight, dragging him back into position and holding him there. 

“Call this stress relief.” One of his still free hands went up to comb through Jay’s messy copper hair, and the arm with the hook wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. If it were someone else, like Nya, maybe he would’ve liked it. Heck, Jay _loved_ having his hair played with. He loved being in someone’s arms, close enough to listen to their heartbeat. But this? It was a mockery of intimacy, and what should have been a calming motion sent shivers down his spine with every touch.

“Let go of me,” Jay begged. “I— I don’t know how to dance. I’m missing an eye so I don’t really have good coordination and—”

Nadakhan cut him off. “I’ll lead,” he said, and that was that. 

No room for arguing without risking angering him. Jay really didn’t want to anger him. He was terrified of what would happen if he did. “Okay,” he relented, sounding as small as he felt. Jay hated being this weak and afraid, but what could he do? He wasn’t the one in control here. The pirate prince was, and there was nothing he could do right now to change that. 

Swaying to the music, Jay tried to focus most of his attention on the beat and none of it on the echoes of resurfacing memories, not even a week old yet. It still hurt. FSM, it still hurt. Jay bit back a whine, furiously blinking and willing the saltwater to stay put. 

He’d be damned if he let a single tear out.

Without warning Nadakhan led Jay into a spin, twirling him around twice before pulling him in, ending with his back against the pirate’s chest. “What are you going to do, Jay?” he taunted, voice so quiet it was nearly lost to the music. “You plan on winning. What then? What happens when you’re free and you go back to that team of yours? Do you think they’ll accept you? All the problems you’ve caused, not just now but in the past…” He tsked, fingertips trailing across his chest, pressing on a few bruises that made Jay wince. “Not to mention all that you’ve put up with.”

“Stop it.”

“Hmm… If I recall correctly, there was no vengestone involved to weigh you down.”

“Stop it!” 

Nadakhan brushed the tear away from Jay’s eye. “You are too stubborn for your own good, keeping all the little pains bottled up and never letting them out. Not one person in my crew even knows it happened. Your ninja friends don’t either.”

Jay grit his teeth to stop himself from responding. 

“What happens once they find out? Do you think Nya would still want you if she knew that you didn’t even fight it?”

Letting out a scream, Jay yanked himself out of the Djinn’s grasp and turned on him, throwing a punch as hard as he could. His fist connected with the pirate’s shoulder, sending him flying backwards from the force of it. “STOP IT! Stop— stop talking about it! You’ve already won! My team isn’t coming to rescue me, and I know that! Why am I still here? You know I’m not going to make my last wish, so why don’t you just kill me already?!”

“Because,” Nadakhan got up, sending a poisonous glare in Jay’s direction, “Everyone eventually gives in. Try as hard as you might to resist it; that third wish is going to be made, and you’ll give up, sooner or later. I know _I’m_ not. How could I? You’re my greatest challenge yet.”

So that’s what this was? A game?

Jay couldn’t hold back the cry that _that_ tore out of his chest, blindly stumbling backwards and leaning against the wall, covering his face with his hands in a weak attempt at preserving dignity. His body quivered under the strain of holding back violent sobs, ones he’d held in for far too long. Men don’t cry.

...But he doesn’t feel so strong.

**Author's Note:**

> i... really have nothing to say for myself, other than a couple of their interactions just felt... y'know...... uh.........
> 
> ...this probably ain't a good thing but i'm a pro at spotting darkfic potential from a mile away, and i couldn't ignore Skybound because it's practically a goldmine for that sweet, sweet jayngst


End file.
